Idole
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, John ne sait pas trop comment, mais il y a un adolescent (et son petit ami) dans leur appartement, et Sherlock est on ne peut plus ravi. KaiShin & Johnlock, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : Idol

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance

Rating : K

Couples : (DC/MK) Kaito x Shinichi et (Sherlock de la BBC) Sherlock x John.

Disclaimer : Détective Conan, Magic Kaito et Sherlock ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

Note de la traductrice : A l'origine cette fiction est une commande réalisée pour Myouki Kuroki par l'auteur original.

Cette fiction non plus, je n'avais pas l'intention, à l'origine, de la traduire, comme pour Ink (Encre), mais je me suis récemment mise à Sherlock et depuis plus moyen de me le sortir de la tête ! *rire*.

Note de l'auteur :

Je n'ai pas regardé Sherlock depuis très longtemps, alors je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point j'ai réussi à m'en sortir avec les personnalités. Ensuite, il y a aussi le fait que *baisse la voix* _je ne suis pas réellement fan du Johnlock_, alors euh, qui sait si j'ai réussi à décrire leur relation.

En plus, je suis américaine et, en tant que tel, je ne sais pas vraiment écrire l'anglais britannique pour les dialogues. En plus, je suis surement trop paresseuse pour même essayer alors… bon.

* * *

John observa avec une fascination confuse l'adolescent japonais et son partenaire (dans tous les sens du terme) bavarder avec animation, alternant rapidement entre l'anglais et le japonais (note mentale : ajouter le japonais à la liste des choses que Sherlock savait faire).

L'adolescent venait de frapper à leur porte, se présentant comme l'un des plus grands fans de Sherlock, ne se souciant même pas de la réaction moqueuse et pleine de dérision que lui avait donnée Sherlock, puis il fit quelques déductions sur le pas de leur porte, ce qui avait, apparemment, piqué la curiosité de Sherlock, avec qui il entama alors une conversation bruyante et animée.

Se sentant un peu perdu, debout dans la cuisine, deux tasses de thé dans les mains, John jeta un coup d'œil au second adolescent qui s'était présenté. Il était assis sur le comptoir, quelque peu boudeur. John remarqua que les deux adolescents étaient très semblables, sauf que celui-ci avait les cheveux plus en désordre et les yeux d'une couleur différente. Finalement, il posa une tasse devant lui pour tenter d'entamer la conversation.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux. ''Oh, merci,'' salua-t-il avec un anglais légèrement accentué.

''Comment tu as dit que tu t'appelais… déjà ?'' Demanda John en s'asseyant à côté de lui avec un sourire.

''Laisse-le tranquille, John, c'est le petit ami de Shinichi'', intervint Sherlock depuis son fauteuil.

''Comment avez-vous su ?'' Demanda le fan de Sherlock, Shinichi c'est ça ?

Sherlock ricana. ''De la même manière que j'ai su que tu venais de Beika.''

''Évidement ! Vous avez regardé mes manches !'' Fit Shinichi avec une expression qui ne pouvait être décrite que comme haut delà du ravissement. ''J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais…'' Dit-il avant de s'interrompre un instant. ''D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que vous étiez en couple, avec le docteur Watson je veux dire.'' Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à John. Celui-ci lui sourit du mieux qu'il put.

''Pourquoi pas ?'' Fit Sherlock en haussant les sourcils vers Shinichi, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. ''Tu n'as pas vu le couloir en montant ? N'était-ce pas une indication suffisante ?''

''Si, bien sur,'' répondit Shinichi avec un signe de tête et un soupir penaud. ''Mais de ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous n'étiez pas intéressé par une relation amoureuse. Vous avez dit être « marié à votre travail » et tout ça.''

''Hé bien…'' fit Sherlock en jetant un coup d'œil vers la cuisine, établissant le contact visuel avec John une seconde avant de dire quelque chose en japonais. Shinichi fit de même et bientôt ils parlèrent à nouveau couramment en japonais.

John cligna des yeux à ce soudain changement avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent à côté de lui. ''Tu sais ce qu'ils disent ?''

Le jeune homme acquiesça en posant une main sur son visage. ''Oui. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'ils ne veulent pas que vous le sachiez, alors il vaudrait sans doute mieux que je ne traduise pas.'' Dit-il en prenant une longue gorgée du thé que John lui avait donné. ''Qui plus est, je m'appelle Kuroba Kaito, ou Kaito Kuroba dans l'ordre occidental.''

''Oh.'' Acquiesça lentement John. ''Je suis John Watson.''

''Je sais,'' sourit simplement Kaito, quelque peu sans joie.''J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et de votre partenaire, par Shinichi.'' Soupira-t-il lourdement. ''Il adore vraiment Mr Holmes, vous savez.''

''J'en suis désolé.'' Grimaça John. ''Ça doit être assez terrible d'être forcé d'entendre parler de lui tout le temps.'' Dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Sherlock, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer, parlant toujours avec Shinichi (en anglais, quand avaient-ils changé ?) au sujet de… d'imperméables, si il entendait bien.

''Ce n'est pas si grave,'' assura Kaito en se penchant plus profondément dans le siège sur lequel il avait pris place entre temps, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Il leva alors un sourcil en voyant les tâches grisâtres sur le plafond. John grimaça, il ne laisserait plus jamais Sherlock s'approcher de foies, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. ''Je veux dire, après un certain temps, j'ai appris à faire avec.''

''Je vois.'' Fit John en se retournant vers le salon. Sherlock montrait maintenant son précieux crâne à un Shinichi ravi. ''Tu ne t'ais jamais… tu sais…'' S'interrompit-il, hésitant.

''Oui ?'' Invita Kaito avec curiosité. ''Je n'ais jamais quoi ?''

John lui sourit faiblement. ''Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé ce que tu faisais avec quelqu'un d'aussi fou que lui ?''

Les yeux de Kaito s'élargirent avant de se rétrécir brusquement. ''Vous insinuez que Shinichi est fou ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un ton disant clairement : _redites moi ça et la suite ne vous plaira pas_.

''Euh…non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire'', balbutia John en levant les mains devant lui, soit pour calmer Kaito, soit pour se protéger (lui-même n'en était pas certain).

''Et donc… ?'' Reprit Kaito avec des yeux brulants.

Expirant, John se frotta la tête. ''Je veux dire… ils sont tous les deux différents, tu vois ? De nous, des humains normaux ?''

''Oh.'' Fit Kaito en clignant des yeux. ''Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire.'' Acquiesça-t-il en se replaçant dans son siège. Le regard qu'il jeta sur Shinichi était affectueux, rêveur, et ce même si Shinichi était entrain de parler à un crâne comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. (John soupira et décida qu'il devait parler à Sherlock de l'étiquette appropriée une fois leurs invités partis. L'une des règles concernerait surement le fait d'attendre la seconde rencontre avant de présenter le crâne.) ''Il est tellement différent de moi que parfois je me demande ce que je fais avec lui et si…'' Reprit Kaito en agitant vaguement la main vers Sherlock. ''il ne serait pas mieux avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemble d'avantage, vous voyez ? Quelqu'un qui a les mêmes intérêts et tout ça.''

John le regarda un moment, pensif. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait le même problème que lui.

''Mais le problème c'est que…'' ajouta Kaito, ''je me rappel à chaque fois que toute relation a besoin d'un équilibre, comme entre un homme obsédé par les meurtres et un homme normal, et j'assure cet équilibre. Ainsi, même si je ne suis pas en mesure de suivre ses raisonnements ou de comprendre pourquoi il est si obsédé par l'effet de la température sur la rigor mortis, je peux l'aider dans les tâches quotidiennes. Lui rappeler de manger, de le faire sortir de la maison au moins une fois par jour, de lui dire de prendre un bain, en somme… toutes les petites choses qui sont encore importantes.''

''C'est vrai,'' murmura John, plus pour lui-même que pour Kaito_. C'est pour ça qu'il était là, c'est pour ça qu'il était resté._ ''Merci, Kaito.''

''Hum ?'' S'étonna Kaito en clignant des yeux, confus, avant d'acquiescer lentement. ''Hé bien… de rien, je suppose.''

Ils furent alors interrompus lorsque Sherlock entra dans la cuisine, trainant Shinichi derrière lui avec une expression déterminée. ''John, on l'adopte.''

Sans voix, John le regarda un instant avant de finalement réussir à répondre :''Sherlock, il est déjà légalement adulte…''

''_John, on l'adopte._''

John partagea un regard avec Kaito disant clairement : _bon ba on y retourne_ avant de se lever.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Je ne sais pas mais… je pense juste que Kaito et John seraient capables de s'entendre, vu qu'ils sont tous les deux amoureux de détectives. Je pense que ce serait vraiment adorable, même si ça montre surement que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi.**

**En tout cas, j'espèce que vous avez apprécié ! – Luna.**


End file.
